


Нужно съесть лопоухого китайца

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Никита пытается повзрослеть и понять, как жить.





	Нужно съесть лопоухого китайца

**Author's Note:**

> Этот рассказ я написала вроде в 2014 году, а недавно вспомнила о нём, прочитала, ужаснулась, отредактировала и подумала: а почему бы не выложить?

В квартире ярко и душно. В жёлтом свете плывут тонкие нити пыли. Никита чуть наклоняется набок, позволяя спортивной сумке соскользнуть с плеча. Она плюхается на пол. Сняв кеды, Никита заглядывает в гостиную. Полупустые — на них только книги и старая посуда — пыльные полки шкафа, потёртые светло-коричневые кресла и диван, несколько стульев, журнальный столик, на котором расплываются белёсые ровные круги. Никита открывает дверь в другую комнату — когда-то в ней спали его родители, — там кровать и большой платяной шкаф. Никаких вещей, голый матрас. Даже штор нет.  
В кухне тоже как-то неестественно пусто. Только в холодильнике одиноко и гордо возвышается по центру полупустая бутылка подсолнечного масла. В углу обнаруживается четвертина увядшей луковицы. Когда Никита присаживается на табурет, тот скрипит. Он один, хотя раньше, насколько Никита помнит, — можно ли верить девятилетним воспоминаниям? какой у них вообще срок годности? если воспоминания не тухнут, от них точно начинает попахивать воображением, или ему это только кажется? — их было три.   
Жильцы стащили?  
Табурет под Никитой скрипит ещё громче и противнее.   
Или они сами развалились.  
Третья комната закрыта на ключ, и Никита долго мучится с заедающим — проржавел он, что ли? — замком. В этой комнате спёртый воздух, коробки с вещами — с хламом, — кровать, стол и шкаф, стопками высятся книги. На стенах обои — звёзды и луны на голубом небе. Раньше Никита здесь жил. До того, как родители развелись, а квартиру, которую так и не смогли поделить, решили сдавать, пока сын не вырастет.  
Никита проходит мимо коробок, случайно стукается об одну мизинцем и чертыхается. Открывает окно. Воздух на улице тоже жаркий и душный, летний, но с дуновением ветра — лёгким-лёгким, еле ощутимым.  
Проветрить, первым делом проветрить…  
Жильцы выехали две недели назад, но кажется, что все эти годы — с тех пор, как Никита окончил начальную школу и переехал с мамой в другую квартиру, — здесь никто не был.  
Наверное, нужно убраться.   
Никита достаёт из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет.  
Из окна видно детскую площадку и высокое блочное здание. Под Никитой четыре этажа. От этого — или от свежего воздуха — немного кружится голова. Никита щёлкает зажигалкой, прикуривает. Может, где-то в коробках осталась хоть одна отцовская пепельница? Пусть старая и грязная. Впрочем, вряд ли. Все нужные вещи родители разделили и забрали, ненужные выбросили, оставив в квартире лишь то, в чём надобности нет, но выкидывать жалко. Сомнительно, что в числе такого могла оказаться какая-нибудь старая пепельница. Разве что она стоит в шкафу в гостиной рядом с сервизом из чашек с неудобными ручками и уродливо-цветочным орнаментом или рядом с несуразно большими и тяжёлыми бокалами.  
Солнце греет воздух, слепит глаза до бело-жёлтых, краснеющих кругов. Никита медленно затягивается, стряхивает пепел за окно. Наверное, нужно что-то сделать. Может, приступить к уборке. Стереть пыль, помыть полы, пропылесосить, — а пылесос вообще тут есть? — избавиться от всего, что могло остаться от жильцов: даже от их отпечатков пальцев, жирных и чужих. Смотря, как окурок сминается о жестяной, звонкий водоотлив, он думает, не надо ли поменять замки, пусть и вернули ключи. На всякий случай.  
Дурь.   
Никита вновь тянется к пачке. Что они тут забыли-то? И вроде приличная семья была. Хотя кто знает?..  
Сигарета кончается быстро. И пока солнце печёт-печёт, небо тепло дышит ветром на лицо.   
Нужно разобрать сумку, а ещё порыться в коробках, чтобы выкинуть ставшие со временем совершенно ненужными вещи и оставить те, что всё-таки могут пригодиться.   
Нужно столько всего сделать.  
Никита опирается локтями о подоконник и таращится в однообразные тёмно-блестящие окна дома напротив.   
Раньше он не так уж часто смотрел в окно. Когда жил здесь, у него ведь было полно дел гораздо важнее.  
Сюда он приглашал друзей, и они восхищались кучей игрушек, которые ему покупали родители. Здесь, на кровати, в окружении неестественно голубого звёздно-лунного неба, он играл в «Гейм Бой», читал приключенческие книжки и гладил кота, которого родители завели ещё до Никитиного рождения и который заболел и умер вскоре после их развода.   
Здесь, за письменным столом, Никита мучил домашние задания: писал упражнения быстро и криво — буквы никак не хотели цепляться за строчки, — чтобы скорее сбежать к друзьям.   
Здесь отец носил его на плечах. Мама рассказывала длинные сказки. Здесь они с папой играли в приставку, а мама на них ругалась. Здесь родители начали ссориться. Здесь Никита стал прятаться от их перепалок — тихого, сквозьзубного шипения.   
Да уж.   
Ушёл отец. Он женился почти сразу же. Вскоре Никита познакомился с его женой: она на десять лет младше мамы, у неё тёплая улыбка и густые волосы, которые она всегда собирает в высокий хвост. Это из-за неё — хоть и не только — родители разошлись, но Никита всё равно не смог её возненавидеть. Когда ему было одиннадцать и он, живя с матерью, привыкал к новой школе, по вечерам один играл в приставку, пока, как всегда задержавшись, не возвращалась с работы мама, и выслушивал по телефону заверения отца, что совсем скоро они смогут видеться чаще, у него родилась единокровная сестра. Её назвали Соней, сейчас ей уже восемь, и это так много, что почти пугает Никиту — когда время успело пролететь?  
Мама вышла замуж не так давно. Отчим ему не то чтобы не нравится — Никита не особо его знает и не горит желанием узнавать.   
Мама предлагала пожить дома ещё, он ведь окончил только один курс института. Но Никита настоял: свободная квартира есть, не так уж много жильцы платят, и вообще, мама, пора мне становиться взрослым и не сидеть на твоей шее.  
Пора ведь?   
Когда ещё в школе начал встречаться с Викой, Никита, конечно, думал, вот бы квартира была его, удобно бы было, но тогда так и не заикнулся об этом маме. После поступления тоже и слова не сказал, хотя, казалось, бы рубеж, новая ступень в жизни, всякое такое… Потом стало некого водить в квартиру, где нет родителей, но подумалось раз, другой, третий наконец пора — поменять что-то, повзрослеть, хоть попробовать.  
Мама взволновалась, но не возражала, только упросила повременить и не переезжать во время экзаменов. Никита не упрямился.  
К августу жильцы освободили квартиру.   
Мама хотела помочь с уборкой. Никита представил, как она разбирает старые вещи, вспоминает молодость и бесконечно долго наставляет его, как жить, что готовить, как следить за одеждой и прочее, прочее… Он сказал, что справится сам. Мама вздохнула — глубоко и нервно.  
— Мы к тебе тогда заедем на выходных, посмотрим, как ты там.  
Никита не стал спорить.  
Отцу он звонил не так давно. Отец поагакал в трубку, заявил, что самостоятельная жизнь — это то, что надо, и спросил, когда Никита заедет к ним.  
— Соня скучает, — добавил он.  
— На следующих выходных, — пообещал Никита, — наверное.  
Отец ещё что-то говорил. Запомнилось только, что в конце он зачем-то повторил:   
— Жить одному — то, что надо.  
Ага, конечно. То, что надо... Легко сказать.  
А правда… что ему вообще надо-то?   
Никита выпрямляется, потирает затёкшие локти, идёт в кухню, чтобы распахнуть окно и там, устроить хоть небольшой сквозняк, чтобы выбить из квартиры запах пыли, других людей, времени.  
После мытья полов Никита достаёт из сумки бутылку колы, отпивает. Есть тоже что-то надо. Не жарить же на масле полудохлый, забытый кусок луковицы. Значит, нужно идти в магазин. Под дыханием иссохшего, выгоревшего на солнце неба.   
Ну, не так уж есть хочется.  
Никита открывает балконную дверь и подпирает её стулом. В гостиную врывается лёгкий, жарко-ощутимый ветер.  
Телевизор ещё в детстве Никиты барахлил, искажал цвета и редко отзывался на нажатие кнопок пульта. О, в розетку не включён. Та искрит, когда Никита вставляет вилку. Он давит пальцами на стёртые кнопки пульта. Никакой реакции. Открывает крышку передней панели, устраивается на ковре, щёлкая по маленьким кнопкам, переключает каналы. Желтоватые люди. Нет, уже розоватые. Цветные помехи. Он доходит до девятнадцатого канала: там только белый шум. Восемнадцатый, семнадцатый, шестнадцатый…  
На экране смутно знакомый фильм, Никита перебирается на диван.   
Свобода.  
Так, кажется, это называется.  
Мечта — если теснишься в двухкомнатной квартире с мамой и отчимом, они все выходные дома, Никита, будешь есть? Никита, расскажи, как в институте? Как там твои друзья? Как там Вика? Никита, Никита, Никита…  
Нет, это было не ужасно, отчим, тот вообще не приставал с разговорами, комната своя была.   
Иногда Никита думал, не заведут ли они ребёнка. Маме уже сорок, правда, не то чтобы Никита разбирается, поздно это или нет, но вдруг. Вдруг у него родится ещё брат или сестра — теперь со стороны мамы? Будет ли это? Как это будет?   
Ближе к вечеру — ветер успокаивается, будто небо задохнулось — Никита всё же выключает телевизор. Почти сразу — Никита не успевает дойти до туалета — за стеной слышится крик. Голос женский. Никита замирает. Впереди — стол и табуретка, потемневший прямоугольник окна.  
Женскому голосу отвечает другой, чуть ниже. Но такой же громкий.  
Ссора.  
Да, есть ещё кое-что, что он помнит об этой квартире. По соседству, через стену, хотя в другом подъезде, жила семья. Мама, папа и два сына. Младшего звали Вадиком, и он учился с Никитой в одном классе. Но, кажется, они ни разу не разговаривали. Каким Вадик вообще был? Скорее всего, обычным. Разве что очень спокойным: Никита не слышал, чтобы он повышал голос, чтобы злился и кричал. Кажется, Никиту раньше это поражало — или даже раздражало.  
Родители Вадика ругались едва ли не каждый день. Долго и со вкусом. Это им полагалось развестись, думал потом Никита, а не его маме и папе с редкими, не особо громкими ссорами.   
Интересно, это они всё ещё там живут? Или кто-то другой? Никита щёлкает выключателем. Если другой, значит, у той квартиры так себе карма.  
Крики замолкают. Тишина звенит в ушах.  
На улице нужно задрать голову, чтобы увидеть небо — оно уже не яркое, выцветает вместе с закатывающимся за дома солнцем и похоже на плёнку парника, идеально ровно, без складок натянутую на невидимый каркас, голубую, почти не пропускающую ничего извне, такую близкую, что кажется, если залезть на крышу какого-нибудь дома, до неё обязательно можно дотронуться.  
В небольшом универсаме неподалёку от дома Никита теряется между стеллажей, не зная, что нужно. Уже выйдя из магазина с йогуртами, хлебом и тремя пачками «Доширака», он думает, что стоило купить хотя бы яйца и картошку. Вроде какая-то посуда должна быть.  
Возвращаться домой лень, и Никита закуривает.  
Надо найти хотя бы подработку: стыдно жить отдельно от родителей, но полностью на их деньги.   
Во что он, чёрт возьми, ввязался?  
Спать Никита устраивается на диване в гостиной, накрывшись простынёй. В его комнате слишком большой завал, а комната родителей чересчур пустая. Он долго смотрит на веках калейдоскоп слов и образов: шторы, коробки, вещи, книги, дела-дела-дела...  
В разборах коробок Никита проводит половину следующего дня. Он расставляет книги на полупустые полки в гостиной, и почему какие-то родители посчитали более ценными, чтобы оставлять жильцам, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы взять с собой? Кому нужна куча приключенческой периодики и коллекция «Искателей» 80-х и 90-х годов? О, целая коробка тарелок, чашек и столовых приборов! И далеко не одна со старой одеждой, непонятными склянками, не пишущими ручками, паяльником, мотками проводов, уродливыми фигурками, пакетом магнитов из «Растишки»: жёлтыми квадратами с буквами, около которых стоит неизменно счастливый динозавр Дино. Фыркнув, Никита идёт с ними в кухню. Их много — Никита обожал и «Растишку», и магниты, — и они заполняют собой полдверцы холодильника точно. Выложив несколько неприличных слов, Никита смеётся, потом смех замирает в горле: он же уже взрослый, ну как можно смеяться над такой вот ерундой!  
Никита старательно корчит серьёзное выражение лица.  
Конечно, ему не смешно: ему же не тринадцать лет, когда слово «размножение» в учебнике биологии вызывает хохот, даже если речь идёт о плоских червях-гермафродитах.   
Никита смотрит на ярко-весёлые буквы. И — опять начинает смеяться.  
Кто сказал, что из глупых шуток можно вырасти?  
Главное, убрать это к маминому приходу.   
День ещё более жаркий, чем вчерашний. Странно, что солнце не прожигает плёнку неба. Когда Никита курит, высунувшись из окна своей комнаты, раздумывая, становится ли к вечеру ярче или ему это только кажется, его неожиданно окликают.  
Никита вздрагивает, едва не роняя сигарету, и поворачивается на звук.  
Из соседнего окна торчит темноволосая голова. Губы под курносым носом улыбаются.  
— Ты ведь Никита, да? — спрашивает сосед. — Я тебя узнал.  
Никита затягивается. Неловко, когда кто-то тебя узнаёт, а ты понятия не имеешь, что это за человек.  
— Мы в одной началке учились, — говорит сосед и представляется: — Вадим Петров.  
Никита смотрит на него внимательнее.  
— Привет, — говорит наконец.  
Он, конечно, вчера про Вадима вспоминал, но всерьёз не думал, что встретит его. Он мог переехать, а если и нет, они всё равно могли никогда не пересечься. Но Вадиму приспичило курить именно сейчас и именно в комнате, смежной с Никитиной.   
Жизнь — череда неожиданных совпадений. Часто глупых. И лишних.  
Вадим щёлкает зажигалкой.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает, прикурив.  
— Нормально. Вот… — Никита пожимает плечами, — переехал.   
Вадим выдыхает сладкий дым. Приторно-вишнёвый «Ричмонд», безошибочно узнаёт Никита. Он терпеть не может ароматизированные сигареты: от одного запаха начинает подташнивать.  
— А я всё ещё тут живу.  
И зачем он ему это говорит? Какое Никите дело?  
Пахнет удушающе, палит солнце.   
— Круто. — Никита затягивается глубоко: докурить бы скорее и уйти к не до конца разобранным коробкам. Да, он хочет именно этого.  
— Я на журфак поступил, вот учусь.  
— Я на экономическом.   
Ну и бессмысленный разговор.  
— И как оно?  
— Нормально.  
Сигарета кончается.  
В комнате летает муха. Большая и толстая, зеленовато-чёрная. Она жужжит под потолком не переставая.  
Опустившись на пол к коробкам, Никита пытается вспомнить что-то о Вадиме. Волосы у него и в детстве были тёмными. И, наверное, он — спокойный, примерный мальчик — так же улыбался без причин. Конечно, не курил приторно-сладкий — Никита морщится, во рту будто сахарный осадок — «Ричмонд», зато постоянно жевал конфеты. Сидел в другом конце класса. Или нет. Чёрт его знает где. Они и не говорили толком, Никита не подмечал, есть ли он в классе. А ещё он точно знал, что Вадим живёт за стеной, но ни разу не слышал его голос и вообще хоть что-то, что подтвердило бы, что он действительно обитает в соседней квартире. Слышал ор его матери, отца и старшего брата, слышал песни Пугачёвой и пьяный хохот субботними вечерами, слышал частушки «Сектора газа» — после этого старший брат Вадима обычно с особым вкусом ругался с родителями. Но вот Вадима не слышал. Будто его и не было.  
А он там до сих пор.  
Уборку Никита заканчивает, уже когда начинает — наконец-то! — темнеть. За окном розовеет, муха жужжит устало, но упрямо. Матерные слова на холодильнике всё ещё смешат. Никита долго смотрит на кровать родителей: в детстве она казалась ему восхитительно-огромной. А сейчас он уверен, что в этой полупустой бывшей родительской комнате ему будет неуютно.   
Укладывается спать Никита у себя в комнате. В окружении звёзд и лун он думает, что надо что-то делать, а то он так и просидит весь август дома, плавясь от жары, скуривая пачку за пачкой и погружаясь всё глубже в болото лени.  
Мастер спорта по лежанию на диване. Никита вздыхает. В лёгком весе.  
Ему не спится. Муха замолкла, зато что-то шуршит. Окно нараспашку. Свежий ветер — только ли ветер? — в комнате. Подумаешь, четвёртый этаж… Для всякой чертовщины это не помеха.  
Бред.  
Что-то скрипит в коридоре. Вздрогнув, Никита на всякий случай натягивает простыню на голову.  
Душно. Безветренно.   
Шумно-опасно.  
Никита засыпает под утро.  
Хорошо, когда много друзей. Можно то гулять, то торчать в «Маке», то сидеть дома с пивом, ехать столько, можно, я на ночь останусь?  
В чужих квартирах — живые звуки: шаги, шорохи постельного белья, скрипы мебели, шум воды. Не то что дома, где только непонятные и пугающие. Навеянных жарой и тоской.   
Конечно, скрипы и шорохи при желании можно объяснить, только ночью ничего в голову не приходит и под аккомпанемент судорожно бьющегося сердца хочется только одного — скорее заснуть. Становится жарко, звуки в темноте почти оглушают. Будто кто-то бродит по квартире, подходит, скрипя дощечками старого паркета, прямо к старой кровати и — дышит в спину Никиты. Повернуться, чтобы развеять наваждение, — страшно-страшно, невозможно. Хочется даже, чтобы что-то случилось: чтобы нечто неизвестное напало, вцепилось в горло, в рёбра, плечи и принялось драть рожу, рвать мышцы, душить хрустя костями, убивать. Но ничего не происходит, нервы тянутся, пот — от жары или от страха? — выступает на коже. И так — до утра, чтобы проснуться после полудня.   
Под вечер Никита часто видится с Вадимом. Может, он, сидя в своей комнате, слышит, как сосед щёлкает зажигалкой. Или выжидает Никиту, зная, что рано или поздно ему захочется курить. Или это просто очередная вереница случайностей.   
О чём говорить с Вадимом, не очень-то понятно. Они не виделись долго, и Никита сомневается, что их можно назвать приятелями, подумаешь, четыре года проучились в одном классе в начальной школе, при этом не обращая друг на друга внимания, а теперь иногда вместе курят. Кто они тогда? Просто знакомые? Зачем тогда пытаться узнать друг о друге больше во время вечерних перекуров?  
В субботу заявляется мама. А ещё отчим, тёть Зина, тёть Клара и Маринка — двоюродная сестра.  
— Надо же справить новоселье. — Объятия тётя Зины, как всегда, слишком крепкие и удушающие сладковатыми духами. Она толстая, с седым каре и красными губами, одетая в сарафан с аляповатыми разномастными крупными цветами.  
— Посмотрим, как ты тут устроился, — улыбается тётя Клара — высокая и худая, скуластая, с блестяще-чёрными волосами, одетая в белый летний костюм. Обнимает Никиту она едва-едва.  
Дочь тёти Клары Марина молчит, кажется на миг, что сейчас тоже шагнёт, чтобы обнять, но лишь кивает и немного растерянно улыбается.  
Никита уже несколько лет успешно избегает семейных праздников, прикрываясь учёбой, подготовкой к экзаменам и срочными делами. Он и сейчас сбежал бы, если бы мог. Не то чтобы родственники — плохие люди, просто совсем незнакомые.  
Приехали гости с едой, потому, выслушав мамины причитания, что он питается всякой гадостью, Никита признаёт, что в этом визите есть хотя бы два плюса: пирожки тёти Клары и салат с крабовыми палочками тёти Зины.  
Они устраиваются за столом в кухне, с трудом там поместившись, отодвинув его от привычного места у стены и притащив стулья из гостиной. Мама оглядывается.  
— Давно не была. — Она вздыхает.  
Никита косится на холодильник: все ли слова на холодильнике смешал в бессмысленное месиво букв?   
— Да ремонт можно было и на кухне сделать.  
— Чего ты его слушала?  
— Одни обещания.  
— Только ими и кормил.  
— Рай в шалаше — только в сказках. Запоминай, Марин.  
Болит голова. Будто сверло въедается в мозг. Скорее всего, через нос.  
Отчим открывает шампанское, тётя Зина и тётя Клара спорят, можно ли налить хоть немного Марине или ей ещё рано. Мама говорит, что до восемнадцати не стоит, тётя Зина утверждает, что алкоголь в маленьких количествах полезен всем. Даже младенцам. Никита отказывается пить, и Марина шепчет:  
— Я тоже не хочу, — чем заканчивает перепалку.  
Звякают стаканы — Никита и Марина пьют компот. Сыплются дежурные вопросы: ты ведь в выпускной класс пойдёшь, Мариночка? как подготовка к экзаменам? куда поступать планируешь?  
— Надеюсь, будешь не как Никита — сплошные тройки, — качает головой мама.  
Он закатывает глаза.   
Никита-неудачник.   
Просто чудесно.   
Отчим открывает вторую бутылку шампанского.  
Жарко. Если бы никого не было дома, Никита бы разделся и залез под прохладный душ.  
Марина смотрит в тарелку, неловко улыбается, отвечая на вопросы. Никита думает, что у неё красивые волосы, да и лицо симпатичное. В вырезе светло-жёлтой майки видны острые ключицы. А ещё у неё тонкие плечи, на левом светло-коричневая небольшая родинка.  
— Как твоя учёба-то, Никита? — спрашивает тётя Зина. — Ещё не выгнали из института? — Она смеётся.  
— Ну, сессию сдал, отдыхаю теперь.   
— Надо думать о будущем постоянно, — поучает тётя Клара. — Никто за тебя это делать не будет.  
С Мариной Никита не то чтобы не близок — раньше они встречались на многочисленных семейных праздниках, но, с тех пор как Никита стал их бойкотировать, начали иногда общаться просто так, без родителей. Кажется, именно Марина вызнала у матери Никитин номер и позвонила первой.  
Отчим открывает третью бутылку.  
Под предлогом того, что наелся, а места и так мало, Никита уходит к себе в комнату. Марина, извинившись, выскальзывает из-за стола вслед за ним.   
Она внимательно рассматривает Никитину комнату, неестественно-голубое звёздное небо. Никита таращится на полки книжного шкафа.   
— Какая... — начинает Марина, но неуверенно замолкает, потом договаривает: — Какая она — самостоятельная жизнь?  
— Да чёрт её знает... Живу и живу... — Левый уголок рта Никиты дёргается, но даже ухмылки у него почему-то не выходит. — Не так уж много по факту изменилось, разве что иногда приходится мыть посуду и стирать. Всё.  
— Я бы, наверное, не смогла вот так взять и съехать от родителей.  
— Ну, ты переоцениваешь переезд, — фыркает Никита.   
От яркого света кажется, что звёзды на обоях горят.  
— Возможно. — Марина пожимает плечами.   
На взгляд самого Никиты, с тётей Кларой сложно даже высидеть в одной квартире полчаса. Кажется, живи он с ней, давно бы сбежал из дома. Желательно в тайгу, куда-нибудь, где не ловит сотовая связь и где эта чересчур уверенная в своём мнении женщина его точно не найдёт.  
— Я тут была давно... — меняет тему Марина. — Странно так: ничего не изменилось...  
Видно, что Марине немного неловко. Слишком редко они видятся.  
— Не забывайте про чай! — доносится мамин крик из кухни. — Я поставила чайник.  
— Не забудем, — кричит Никита в ответ.  
Хочется курить.  
— Да, это странно... — говорит он. — Надо, наверное, переклеить обои.  
Но он не может курить сейчас, когда в квартире прорва родственников, которые могут завести любимую песню: курить вредно, ты ещё молод. А то, что они на четверых выпили три бутылки шампанского, — это нормально, ага.  
— Что тебя останавливает? — Марина смотрит на него внимательно. Глаза у неё каре-зелёные. — Каникулы же как раз.  
— Лень, — усмехается Никита.  
Родственники уезжают под вечер, оставляя после себя звеняще-шуршащую тишину. Вместо того чтобы вымыть оставшуюся посуду, Никита выскакивает из дома за пивом.  
Потом, откупорив первую бутылку, опять расставляет из букв-магнитов неприличные слова. Кидает взгляд на посуду: точно подождёт.  
Недавно он купил круглую стеклянную пепельницу, чтобы не выбрасывать окурки из окна: вдруг один не затухнет до конца. В такую жару пожар устроить проще простого. Наверное.  
Он один, а комнат три. Квартира слишком большая для него. Слишком много свободного — для всякой неведомой ерунды, для чертовщины, для собственного воображения — пространства.  
Никита залезает на подоконник и усаживается, свесив ноги наружу, отпивает из бутылки пива, шуршит пачкой сигарет. Внизу сохнут клумбы, впереди краснеет солнце, прижимаясь спиной к плёнке неба, пытается спрятаться за домами.  
Когда сигарета почти кончается, из соседнего окна высовывается Вадим.  
— Привет, — улыбается он.  
Никита салютует ему бутылкой.  
— Надеюсь, ты не упадёшь. — Вадим косится на Никиту.  
— Я тоже. — Он тушит сигарету в пепельнице, делает большой глоток пива.  
Чувствует приторный дым. Морщится.   
— Почему именно вишнёвые?  
— Они вкусные, — пожимает плечами Вадим.  
Никита качает ногами. Он в шортах и майке, солнце уже не палит нещадно, как днём, и ему наконец не так душно. Никита запивает сладкий дым горьким пивом, раздумывая, не стошнит ли его от этого мерзкого запаха, забивающегося в нос и глотку.   
Судя по всему, если и стошнит, то не сегодня.  
— Я тебе завидую, — говорит Вадим. — У тебя есть пиво.  
Солнце, кажется, с каждой минутой краснеет всё сильнее.   
— У меня ещё есть, — сообщает Никита и неожиданно для себя предлагает: — Хочешь — приходи.  
— Только докурю — и мигом.  
Никита напоминает Вадиму номер квартиры, остаётся сидеть на подоконнике, когда захлопывается соседнее окно, и смотрит, щурясь, на заходящее солнце до тех пор, пока не звонит домофон.   
Вадим в джинсах, и Никита глядит на них с удивлением. Всё же к вечеру не так уж сильно холодает, а между подъездами десять метров от силы. Но потом он замечает: Вадим слегка хромает. Когда они учились в начальной школе, он точно ходил нормально.  
Интересно, что с ним случилось. Никита открывает холодильник.  
Автоавария? Несчастный случай? Как вообще можно получить такую серьёзную травму, что от хромоты невозможно избавиться?  
Когда Никита приносит пиво для Вадима в гостиную, он обещает отдать за него с зарплаты.  
— И кем ты работаешь? — интересуется Никита, плюхаясь на диван.  
— Официантом.  
— И как оно?  
— Ну, не так легко, как казалось, но и не ужасно. Хотя иногда те ещё гады попадаются.  
— Гады есть везде. — Никита фыркает.  
Он откидывается на диванные подушки. Вадим открывает бутылку, осторожно кладёт крышку на журнальный столик. Отпивает.  
— А что там с теми, с кем мы вместе учились? — спрашивает Никита.   
Да уж, они тогда, конечно, по-дурацки себя вели, и кое о чём вспоминать вообще не хочется. И странно это — Нинка как-то отхлестала Пашу ремнём, а теперь вон вся из себя красивая и взрослая, Шишкин мог пол-урока швырять в стену карандаши, а теперь колледж окончил, пошёл служить.   
— Миронов и Сергеев дважды разбивали окно в директорском кабинете.  
— Всё правильно делали, — смеётся Никита.  
Он их не видел уже лет восемь, наверное. Как и остальных одноклассников, с которыми проучился вместе первые четыре года. Разве что с Мишей созванивался поначалу, и почему перестал? Чёрт знает.   
Марина Павловна укладывала волосы пышной шапкой — ходили слухи, что она носит парик, — и была, казалось, необъятной.  
— Марь Пална до сих пор работает в школе, — рассказывает Вадим, а потом, отхлебнув из бутылки и немного подумав, неуверенно делится: — Я её иногда видел в школе, и мне было так... странно. Просто она раньше казалась такой высокой и взрослой, такой... ну не то чтобы авторитетом, хотя, наверное, именно им... А тут... она ведь среднего роста, ниже меня, да и не такая уж толстая, как казалось. А ещё она уже... старая. И она у меня спросила как-то, куда я планирую поступать. Ну, я ответил. А она говорит, что думала, что у меня с математикой всё отлично будет и уж точно не с гуманитарными науками. И меня так тогда поразило: она говорила со мной, считай, на равных, и она ошибалась...   
— Может, и к лучшему, что я её с нашего выпускного в началке не видел. Так у меня останутся прекрасные воспоминания, — смеётся Никита. — Знаешь, это как когда внезапно понимаешь, что родители не всё знают и вообще часто творят ерунду.  
Вадим фыркает и усмехается.   
Темнеет. Хорошо, что Никита купил пива с запасом, он приносит из кухни ещё по бутылке. Вадим сидит, поджав по себя ногу — кажется, ту, из-за которой прихрамывал, спросить бы про неё… Но вместо этого Никита интересуется:  
— У тебя же брат вроде был... Как он там?  
— Да съехал лет пять назад. Сейчас с невестой живёт. Скоро свадьба.  
— Круто.  
Они молча пьют. Холодное стекло под пальцами, в открытую дверь балкона вползает горячий ветер с улицы.   
— Слушай, вот скажи, у тебя так бывает? — неожиданно спрашивает Вадим и поясняет: — Сидишь, тупо играешь в какую-то игру, типа «Фрут ниндзя» или «Энгри бёрдс», полностью занят этим, но неожиданно ловишь себя на какой-то мысли. То есть как-то не отдаёшь себе отчёта в том, что о чём-то вообще думал, а тут понимаешь, что в голове крутится что-то вообще левое, раз за разом повторяется настойчиво, будто имеет смысл… Вот такое бывает?  
— А чёрт его знает, — пожимает плечами Никита. — Я тебя, кажется, не очень понял.  
— Ну, просто в голове какая-то несвязная мысль бьётся в такт с движениями пальцев по экрану. И она может быть какой-то простой типа считалочки, а может — вообще странной. Я как раз сегодня поймал себя на том, что раз за разом мысленно повторяю: «Нужно съесть лопоухого китайца».  
— Что, прости? — давится пивом — и смехом — Никита.  
— Нужно съесть лопоухого китайца, — повторяет Вадим. — Я сам охренел, когда внезапно понял, о чём вообще думаю... То есть, блин, мало того, что к игре это никакого отношения не имеет, так ещё почему именно эта чушь? Зачем есть кого-то? Почему именно китайца? А лопоухий китаец отличается чем-то от китайца с маленькими ушами?  
— Вполне возможно, уши влияют на вкус, — смеётся Никита. — Всё дело в ушах. Не стоит их недооценивать.  
— Ага, мы раньше в деревню к бабке ездили, так там, когда свиней резали, свиные уши прям сырые были у деревенских нарасхват. До сих пор не могу понять, как можно жевать хрящи.  
— Ну, может, это и вкусно. Если задуматься, много блюд — такая жесть. Но тем не менее все едят.  
— Так почему бы не съесть китайца?  
— Именно. Может, это вообще решение всех проблем, — фыркает Никита.  
— Типа... Трудности в жизни? Есть выход! Ешь китайцев!  
— Боже, тебе нужно было идти в маркетинг, а не на журналистику.  
Потом, после ухода Вадима, Никита опять долго не может заснуть, лежит, устроив на подушке ноутбук, пока в коридоре — может, всё-таки на лестничной клетке? ну пожалуйста — что-то скрипит и шуршит. В окно едва прорывается ветер.   
Мама не ругает за то, что он полночи сидит за компьютером. Он может сам решать, что хочет делать, и складировать в раковине посуду, пока гора не достигнет крана. Всё, что ему нужно, — звонить хотя бы раз в неделю родителям, иногда приезжать к ним в гости. Он точно не встретит даже случайно Вику. И никто не нагрянет к нему в гости внезапно, как любил раньше делать Саша —жил в соседнем доме, они дружили, конечно, но не каждый же день по гостям ходить, и как скажешь, что дружба дружбой, но задолбал? Вадиму такое точно не придёт в голову: он сначала непременно уточнит, не стеснит ли Никиту. Как всё-таки приятно иметь вежливых знакомых. Никита фыркает.  
Спокойное существование, отличающееся от того, что было у него раньше, — это то, что ему нужно? Всего-то свобода «взрослой жизни»?  
Лето тянется медленно, истекая жарой и по́том, ярким светом, который, кажется, не хочет уступать место темноте ночей.   
Несколько раз Никита встречается с институтскими приятелями и, побывав у одного из них в гостях, понимает, что самое важное в жизни — это кондиционер. Жаль, недешёвое удовольствие.   
Ещё Никита старается найти работу. Но попытки тухнут уже на выборе рода деятельности. Официант? Курьер? Кассир в «Макдоналдсе»? Интересно, где, как и сколько надо учиться на бариста или бармена. Может, заняться расклейкой объявлений, которые всё равно никому не нужны и которые люди нервно обрывают у подъездов, ожидая ответа на звонок домофона, и на остановках, когда автобус, как всегда, опаздывает?   
Жарко.  
Как люди работают в жару?  
Как люди в жару вообще живут?  
Если такая погода продлится до конца августа, у Никиты, должно быть, испекутся мозги.  
Душный воздух рассекает поток воды, хлынувший с неба внезапно. Дождь застаёт Никиту по дороге домой, но он не срывается с места, а идёт даже медленнее, чем раньше. Футболка промокает, прилипает к телу. Он глядит вверх: прорвало ли плёнку неба? Вверху — лишь комья ваты облаков. Мокрые и пухлые, серые от влаги, они нависают громадами над домами.  
Дома Никита принимает душ и заваривает себе чай, включает ноутбук. У Вики новый парень. Ну, может быть, он и не урод, но нос у него слишком курносый, подбородок слишком маленький, а лоб, наоборот, слишком высокий.   
Нет, всё-таки урод.  
Когда у них только завязались отношения, Никита учился в десятом классе, а Вика — в девятом. Они гуляли в одной компании — пиво и коктейли, смех, песни с мобильных, старый стол за домами, где чаще всего сидели, — и Никита уже толком не может вспомнить, как вообще они начали встречаться. Зато помнит запах её шампуня, её духов, помнит, как потрясающе она улыбается, помнит, как ощущался языком её рот, помнит, какой она была с рыжими волосами, и с чёрными, и с желтоватыми. Помнит, как приятно было сидеть с ней в кафе и говорить о чём-то — о чём, сейчас уже ни за что не вспомнить. И чёрт его знает, почему всё это кончилось. Потому что они стали больше думать каждый о себе, чем друг о друге? Потому что у Никиты началась новая жизнь в институте, а она осталась в школе? Или, может, она влюбилась в кого-то другого?  
Вот, к примеру, в этого парня, с которым стоит в обнимку на фотографии во «Вконтакте». Влюбилась в него, и Никита стал не важен, звонить ему не хотелось, видеть с ним — подавно.   
Они не рассорились с концами, хотя немного поругались. Именно Вика предложила расстаться. Сказала, что в отношениях нет смысла, а потом спросила:   
— А ты мог бы на мне жениться?  
Он подумал: «Мне только, блин, девятнадцать, какая к чёрту женитьба?» — и ответил:   
— Нет.   
— Вот видишь. — Кажется, Вика тогда усмехнулась.  
Никита знает, что она прежде не особо хотела скорее замуж. А если бы поменяла мнение, сказала бы. Должна же была сказать. Если бы он был ей по-прежнему нужен, она бы рассказала ему о чём-то настолько важном. Так что, наверное, это был просто предлог.  
Было обидно. Неужели всё? Как будто позови он её замуж — и всё стало бы, как два года назад.   
Никита ответил:  
— Вижу.  
С тех пор они разве что перекинулись десятком эсэмэсок.  
Может, в этом-то и вся проблема? Если бы любил по-настоящему, заставил бы её поговорить начистоту, орал и кричал бы, как она ему важна, и нашёл бы способ её вернуть, наплевав на то, что насильно мил не будешь.   
Будешь.  
Главное, найти правильный подход и превратить «насильно» в «с удовольствием».  
Хотя нет. Если бы любил, не довёл бы всё до того, что она сказала, что им не по пути. Уделял бы ей больше времени, чаще звонил, чаще приходил в гости, звал к себе, в кино, в кафе, гулять, делал бы больше подарков — не потому что так принято, а потому что хочется порадовать.  
Только разве в случившемся только его вина? Если Вику что-то перестало устраивать, она могла бы рассказать об этом, и они бы это обсудили и всё ещё были бы вместе. Тогда они могли бы переехать в эту квартиру вдвоём. Почему нет? Попробовали бы жить вместе. Говорят, от совместного проживания многое в отношениях меняется... Почему он не решил переехать раньше? Идиотище.  
Никита захлопывает крышку ноутбука.  
В кухне он достаёт из холодильника колбасу, а потом вместо того, чтобы отрезать кусок и положить его на хлеб, смотрит на магниты, складывающиеся в неприличные слова.   
В кухне серо, за окном всё ещё шелестит дождь. Но теперь тихо, почти нежно. Уже не бьёт по земле, траве, асфальту и машинам. А если и бьёт, то совершенно не больно. Пахнет — подгнивающими листьями — терпкой влагой.  
Никите хочется выложить магнитами «Вика — сука», он даже берётся за букву «В», когда передумывает: слишком это мелочно.  
Да и вообще ему не обидно. Нет, нисколько.   
Он вертит в руках магнит.  
Ладно, обидно.  
Но он всё равно не будет выкладывать такие глупости.  
И что тогда делать?  
Никита усмехается и, волнуясь, что букв может не хватить, старательно выкладывает: «Нужно съесть лопоухого китайца». На холодильнике эта фраза смотрится особенно сочно.  
Вся жизнь — абсурд.  
Когда найдёт смысл во всём происходящем, в том, что делал, делает и будет делать, он выкинет эти магниты.  
Никита быстро засыпает: за окном звенит по водоотливу одинокими каплями дождь, но квартиру наполняет тишина. Должно быть, неведомая ерунда любуется влажными листьями, серым асфальтом, чёрной мокрой темнотой, прорезанной огнями фонарей, наслаждается, стоя на балконе, дыша в такт с дзиньканьем очередной капли.  
Наутро всё ещё пахнет дождём, воздух влажный и сочный, чуть затхлый на вкус. Никита высовывается из окна своей комнаты. Интересно, она уже провоняла дымом или нет. В его спину — может, осуждающе? — смотрят звёзды и луны с обоев.  
Из соседнего окна торчит рука. Сладкий дым смешивается с болотистым воздухом.   
— Привет. — Никита закуривает.  
— Ты рано.  
— Это ты рано.  
— Мне на работу к десяти.  
— А я уже выспался.  
— Везёт же. — Вадим тушит сигарету и отпускает — она летит вниз. — Хорошая погода.  
Никита следит взглядом за окурком. Должно быть, на земле целая куча. Прямо в клумбах.  
— Это точно, — говорит он. — А то дохли от жары.  
— Я уже начал бояться, что лето никогда не кончится.  
Вадим, почти лёжа на подоконнике, сонно и лениво смотрит на мокрый асфальт, а Никита, щурясь, ещё не до конца проснувшись, — на Вадима.  
— Почему ты хромаешь? — спрашивает он.  
О. Чёрт, и вправду спросил.  
Вадим молчит.   
— Да глупая история, — говорит наконец. — По дурости. Не так уж давно, прошлым летом... Мы гуляли тут… на стройке, короче. Дебилы. Ну я и навернулся сочно так со второго этажа. Упал неудачно. Перелом, к тому же сложный. Штифт в ноге теперь. А хромаю, потому что клал на ЛФК.  
— ЛФК? — переспрашивает Никита, морщась, вот же жесть, железяки внутри.  
— Лечебная физкультура. Мне тогда казалось, что от этой ерунды проку никакого, и я просто торчал за компом всё свободное время, не занимался вообще.  
— Звучит всё это… не очень.  
— Ага. — Вадим по-прежнему смотрит вниз, потом поворачивается к Никите: — Пора на работу.  
Никита кивает. Сигарета жжёт пальцы.  
Дожди идут ещё три дня. С утра плёнка неба голубеет в лучах солнца, к вечеру её закрывают облака. Будто из губок, которые кто-то невидимый резко выжимает, ливмя льёт вода.   
На четвёртый день — на полуденное небо ужами начинают проникать тонкие облака — к Никите заходит Марина. На улице прохладно: в коридоре она снимает джинсовку.   
Марина ниже него почти на голову. Младше на два года и один месяц. Они видятся так редко, что невольно думается, стали бы они вообще общаться, если бы не были родственниками. Скорее всего, нет: они бы просто не встретились.  
Они сидят на диване. Марина рассказывает, что недавно ходила в кино на новый фильм и хочет ещё на один сходить, но не сможет: они с мамой послезавтра едут на море до конца августа.   
— Как-то так неожиданно вышло, — пожимает плечами она. — Никуда же не планировали.  
— Бывает.  
Никита вспоминает, как в последний раз был на море, ещё в детстве, да, они здесь тогда жили, и учился он неподалёку, о, а сосед — бывший одноклассник, представляешь?  
Марина смотрит на него внимательно, чуть улыбается.  
— Так странно... — Никита чешет затылок, хотя он совсем не чешется. — Видишь человека постоянно и не задумываешься о том, что он взрослеет, меняется. И только по тем, кого не видишь годами, отчётливо понимаешь, как быстро летит время и как оно меняет людей.  
Они заказывают пиццу. По какому-то каналу крутят старые комедии. У Никиты они прочно ассоциируются с детством. Марина смеётся и ест медленнее него.  
Никита смотрит на её плечи, на её ключицы. Светлые волосы собраны в хвост, и видно тонкую беззащитно-белую шею.  
Интересно, она замечает, что он на неё таращится.  
Никита отворачивается, смотрит на экран.  
Поцеловать бы её. Просто так. Без каких-либо причин и обязательств. Без неловких объяснений о чём-то, чего нет. Без какого-то продолжения. Просто будто это совершенно нормально — коснуться своими губами её. Они у неё, должно быть, мягкие: она пользуется блеском, сладким и нежным на вид.  
Это ведь всё условности. То, что удерживает от прикосновений не за гранью разумного даже, не неприличных, а в сущности простых. От неожиданных почти-нормальных прикосновений.   
Ему ничего от Марины не надо. Никаких отношений. Ничего интимного, ничего пошлого. Просто она красивая. Просто поцелуй. От нечего делать. От — одиночества.   
Когда Марина уходит, Никита улыбается ей на прощание.  
Муторно. Хочется курить, но в его комнате слышится ор и что-то похожее на надрывный, поднимающийся вероятнее из желудка, чем из лёгких, кашель. Женский голос. Скорее всего, это мать Вадима. Она орёт, что умирает, что всё ужасно, что никому — никому-никому-никому! — она не нужна, и просит помочь. Матерных слов в её речи больше, чем приличных.  
Никита захлопывает дверь в комнату. Но крики преследуют его и в коридоре. Он забирается на голый, шероховатый и холодный, как кожа покойника, матрас на кровати родителей, закрывает уши руками.   
Почему кому-то плохо?  
Почему кому-то вечно требуется помощь?!  
Кому-то врачебное вмешательство, кому-то несколько слов, сказанных вовремя, кому-то ненужный поцелуй.  
А что ему вообще надо-то? Забыть Вику, которую он — не — любит? Он ведь переехал, чтобы точно с ней не пересечься, хотя они вроде как остались друзьями и избегать друг друга было глупо.   
Или он переехал сюда не за этим?  
Повзрослел?  
Захотел свободы?  
Устал тухнуть от скуки в привычной обстановке?  
Никита отнимает руки от ушей. Кажется, тихо. Он подходит к окну: у соседнего подъезда «скорая». Нашёлся кто-то, кто ей помог.   
Никита курит, когда опять начинается дождь. Потом он сидит на диване в гостиной. Чуть пахнет Мариниными духами — надо проветрить. Забыть.   
Во рту горько-сухой привкус сигарет. И зачем он курит? Наверное, смог бы бросить. Ведь не должно быть сложно бросить то, в чём нет никакого смысла. Или смысл есть: после сигареты чуть лучше думается. Хотя, может, это только иллюзия — эффект плацебо?   
Чёрт его знает. Чёрт его знает... чёрт его знает, чёрт его знает чёртего знает-чёрт-его-знает-чёртегознаетчёртегознаетчёчёчёчёчёчёрт...  
Никита мотает головой, стараясь выкинуть из головы нервно бьющуюся в ней и, в сущности, бессмысленную фразу.  
Бессмысленную.  
Нет смысла курить. Нет смысла бросать.  
Нет смысла.  
Ни в чём.  
Ага.  
Никита засыпает на диване под шёпот затихающего дождя. Или, может, дождь уже кончился и шепчет не он, а то самое существо, которое скрипит по ночам половицами и шуршит одеждой на вешалках и в шкафах.  
Никите всё равно.  
На следующий день он узнаёт, что Вадимовой маме действительно было не очень хорошо. Только предварительно она напилась в хлам и не успокоилась, пока ей не вызвали «скорую». Хотя ничего серьёзного, кроме отравления, которое можно было вылечить дома, с ней не случилось.  
— Как же меня всё достало, — говорит Вадим.  
Никита хочет, чтобы опять пошёл дождь и чтобы солнце и голубая плёнка неба никогда не показывались из-за облаков.  
Но небо больше не радует ничем, кроме ветра — сильного и порывистого, хрипящего в ветках деревьев.  
Зато не так жарко.  
— Она же нечасто вроде пьёт. — Никита щурится. Или ему так кажется?  
— Блин, извини. — Вадим нервно взъерошивает рукой волосы. — Не подумай: я не жалуюсь. Просто бывает такое чувство, что всё бесит, всё — дерьмо, хочется тишины и просто лечь на кровать и не вставать неделю, но... кто-то опять орёт поблизости, а завтра на работу.  
Они сидят на Никитином диване. Никита жуёт бутерброд с колбасой, а Вадим — конфеты. От одного их вида у Никиты ноют зубы: он вообще не очень любит сладкое. Если кофе, то только чёрный, без сахара. Если виски, то без колы. Если конфеты, то лучше отказаться и сделать себе бутерброд.  
— Мне кажется, именно это чувство я испытываю каждое утро, когда надо вставать в институт, — криво улыбается Никита.  
Вадим смеётся. Разворачивает очередную — Никита, конечно, не считает, но двенадцатую! — конфету. Рассказывает, как двое с виду очень приличных мужчин подрались в кафе, где он работает. Пришли, заказали кофе, перекинулись парой слов, а потом — раз! — один накинулся на другого. Никто так и не понял почему.   
Никита думает, что ему тоже не помешало бы найти работу.  
На журнальном столике стоит ноутбук. Они смотрят ужастик. В девочку вселился дьявол, и его стараются изгнать. Обоим нестрашно и скучно.   
Никита нет-нет да косится на джинсы Вадима — на штанину, скрывающую ногу, в которую вставлен штифт.   
— А очень больно было, ну, когда ты ногу сломал? — спрашивает он, наконец.  
— Жесть как. — Вадим морщится. — Я вообще хреново боль переношу.   
— А покажи шрам, — просит Никита.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так, — пожимает плечами он. — Любопытно.  
Вадим ставит ногу на диван, упирая пятку в потёртую обивку, и закатывает штанину. На голени несколько широких, пересекающихся, чуть сморщенных розоватых линий. Волосы на них не растут. Из-за них нога кажется неровной, будто бугристой. Хочется дотронуться до шрама, проверить, такой ли он гладкий на ощупь, как на вид. Но просить ещё и потрогать — совсем глупо и невежливо.  
Вадим распрямляет штанину.  
Они возвращаются к просмотру фильма.  
Это странно. Никита ведь даже не смотрел в начальной школе в сторону Вадима. Он его и знать не желал. Если и вспоминал что-то из начальной школы, то про Нинку, Мишу, Пашу, Шишкина — никогда не про Вадима. А теперь они вроде как дружат. А с Мишей они вообще были лучшими друзьями, теперь же Никита знать не знает, где он, как он.  
Разве мог подумать о таком, когда ему было десять?  
Да он и сейчас удивлён. И не совсем верит в происходящее, если по-честному.  
Потом они переходят в кухню, чтобы найти, чем бы перекусить, и Вадим смеётся, увидев выложенные из магнитов слова на холодильнике.  
— Надеюсь, внутри всё же нет китайца, — говорит он.  
— Ну рискни открыть. — Никита хмыкает.  
С тех пор дождь больше не идёт, жара опять плавит асфальт, заставляет прохожих потеть, раскаляет корпусы автомобилей и сушит траву.  
Ближе к концу августа Никита наконец перебарывает лень и поддаётся на уговоры родителей. Сначала он едет к отцу. Улыбается мачехе, задаёт несколько дежурных вопросов. Играет с сестрой, а она хвастается, что скоро пойдёт аж во второй класс.   
— Совсем взрослая! — улыбается Никита. И понимает, что ему уже сложно представить себя в её возрасте. Он помнит какие-то моменты, некоторые даже довольно детально. Но ход своих мыслей, ощущение мира вокруг представляет примерно. И от этого как-то грустно.  
Он рассказывает отцу, что привык жить один, что планирует найти работу и хочет хотя бы переклеить обои.  
— Они слишком детские, — говорит он и думает: «С ними связано слишком много воспоминаний».  
Отец предлагает помощь, заверяет, что и денег ему не жалко. Обещает заехать как-нибудь. Никита остаётся у отца на обед. Мачеха вкусно готовит. Пожалуй, даже вкуснее, чем мама. Или так кажется оттого, что мамину еду он ел слишком часто?  
Как это всё-таки неестественно и одновременно абсолютно нормально — иметь мачеху и отчима при обоих живых родителях.  
Как это глупо — то, что родители до сих пор не говорят друг с другом.  
Срок годности даже такой большой ссоры, как развод, уже давно истёк. Одно напоминание о бывшем супруге уже не должно раздражать или печалить. Хотя, наверное, испортившееся иногда лучше просто не трогать.  
Он обещает Соне скоро опять приехать. И с подарками.  
У мамы Никита проводит немного времени. Она расспрашивает его о хозяйственных делах, о которых ему говорить не хочется, а потом даёт с собой еды, и Никита её за это горячо благодарит, хотя уже научился в совершенстве жарить яичницу и омлет и варить пельмени. Если они у него однажды чуть не выпрыгнули из кастрюли, то это вышло совершенно случайно. Он был не виноват, да. Они сами.  
На улице привычная жара.   
Никита сначала сам не понимает, почему смотрит в спину прошедшей мимо, по тротуару девчонки. Солнце золотит её практически белые — при расставании они были рыжими — волосы. Никита срывается с места.  
— Вика, — улыбается он, поравнявшись с ней.  
Вика улыбается, и эту улыбку по-прежнему хочется целовать. Только так, чтобы не отрываться, так, чтобы почувствовать мокрый вкус её рта и забить его своей горечью сигарет, так, чтобы потом запустить руки под её футболку и обнимать-обнимать-обнимать, так, чтобы спуститься пальцами ниже и...  
— Как дела? — спрашивает Вика.  
— Хорошо. — Никита моргает, не думать, не вспоминать, не… — А ты как?  
— Тоже неплохо.  
Они вместе доходят до остановки — Никите на автобус, Вике в магазин неподалёку, — теперь он знает, что она учится на ветеринара, что недавно была в Турции и что у её родителей всё хорошо. Кажется, раньше у них было больше тем для разговоров.   
Автобус приезжает почти сразу же.  
Никита жалеет или нет?   
Он убежал или шагнул вперёд?  
Хочет чего-то нового? Чушь: чтобы изменить всё кардинально, нужно уехать дальше или отправиться в долгое путешествие, а не променять один диван на другой, заведя только одного нового знакомого — хромого бывшего одноклассника, курящего мерзко-приторные сигареты.  
А чёрт его знает, чего он хочет.  
Дома Никита убирает контейнеры с маминой едой в холодильник. К вечеру похолодало, и он закрывает дверь балкона, а сам высовывается из своего окна, чтобы покурить. Сигарета кончается, но он не уходит, стоит и смотрит на яркое, но не слепящее, будто выцветающее солнце.  
Смысл. Во всём должен быть смысл. Или он всё делает так же, как и курит, — бессмысленно.   
Никита ёжится. Холодно, но двигаться лень.  
— Привет, — доносится сбоку.  
Никита кивает Вадиму.  
— Как я умаялся, — говорит тот, шуршит пачкой. — Блин, сигареты кончились.  
— Дать свои?  
— Ага.  
Никита примеривается и кидает пачку Вадиму. Он протягивает руки, неловко пытается поймать и даже, кажется, касается её пальцами, но пачка всё-таки летит вниз. Они провожают её взглядами.  
— Чё-о-орт, — стонет Вадим. — Идти лень.   
— Мне тоже.  
— Что тогда делать?  
Никита думает, что мог бы закинуть на подоконник одну ногу, потом вторую, выпрямиться и легко шагнуть вниз.  
Свобода — это когда осознаешь, что можешь покончить с собой в любой момент, ни о чём не жалея, не от отчаяния, а просто так, потому что жить не страшно и умирать не страшно, а терять, в сущности, нечего. И от этого хочется смеяться, а не плакать.  
Никита смотрит на закат: вспоротое солнце истекает кровью, окрашивая ею плёнку-небо. Он говорит:  
— Всё просто. Всего лишь  _нужно съесть лопоухого китайца_ , — и, слыша, как рядом смеётся Вадим, сам улыбается.


End file.
